Same Girl New Life
by xXxSecretdesirexXx
Summary: Sequel to New Girl New Rules! Bella leaves Forks taking something Of Edwards with her. What happens when she sees Edward again? Will there love rekindle or will things never be the same again between them?
1. Information

_hiya, so Im back with the sequel to New Girl New Rules. Ive decided that this story will be updated every saturday as it gives me more time to get the writing done what with having school in the way and everything..For those of you who haven't Read New Girl New Rules it is not essential that you read it to be able to follow this story. _

_Eh I would like to say thank you to Sweetlil'cullengirl who came up with the name for this story. And I would like to say sorry to Jasmine as I am unaware if she got the copy of this chapter that I send to her.._

_oh i was listening to colplay fix you while writing this chapter, Oh and the pavillion is actually a place in cork in Ireland, I love it.._

_**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

_To_ say my life had changed in the past five years would be an understatement, I had the most gorgeous set of twins. One boy One girl, the only thing missing was there father but that was due to a choice I had made. I wanted him to continue his life and to date he did.

Unlike what I expected Edward had not become a doctor like his father, he had become a worldwide famous musician. He was a solo artist and often used his piano in his works. Had I not known Edward I would have thought all his songs were about someone else, but I knew they were always about me and I very rarely found myself being able to listen to his songs without being brought to tears.. In the early stages of his career his songs all revolved around love, now there was always a poignancy about them as if Edward story had yet to be told. As sad as it was I was still truly in love with Edward and often wondered why he had never tried to find his children..

At Christmas time I would always send Carlisle and Esme pictures of there Grandchildren. I didn't do it to spite them and show them what they were missing. I did it so they would know there grandchildren were alright. I never once sent a picture with me in it. Just incase Edward ever saw it.

"Mom" Carlie called from the kitchen.

"Edward wont give me my spoon back, I cant eat my yoghurt without my favourite spoon" I rushed into the kitchen to see Edward clutching Carlie's spoon to his chest..

"He won't give it back" She whined and I could see the tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Edward" I scolded.

"Can I have Carlie's spoon sweetheart?" I didn't want him to cry.

"Yup" he immediately handed me back the spoon and I gave it to Carlie. I didn't fail to notice that he stuck out his tongue when he taught I wasn't looking.. Just like his father.. I was always comparing little things the kids did to Edward.. Not only had Edward and Carlie been born with Copper hair like there father they also had many facial similarities. To any onlooker these Kids didn't resemble me at all with Bronze hair and green eyes.

"Bell's" Jacob called from the door. I really didn't see why he didn't just use the key I had given him. When I left Forks Jacob made it his mission to find out where I was going. He never told The Cullen's but he had informed Charlie that I was safe. Things between me and Charlie were still very awkward but he was taken with his grandkids and came to visit every so often..

"Coming" I yelled.. I put Carlie back in her seat..

"Be good" I warned as I went to get the door..

I opened the lock and there stood Jacob soaking. I hadn't realised it was raining. Jacob became my best friend. He was the reason I went to college and was now studying to become a teacher like I had always wanted to be. I had rearrange a lot of my courses so I could be in school at the same time the twins were. It was hard but I proved to myself that having children hadn't changed as much as my life as I thought it would..

"Jacob come in, there's a change of clothes in the spare room" Yes I know how this looks.. To my kids Jacob had become a father figure but they had never called him dad it was always "unkie Jake"

Jake had a combination of his clothes in my house. He watched the twins all the time and often ended up covered in more dirt than my two combined. I didn't understand how he accomplished it, but he often did. It was sometimes quite amusing.

"Give me a sec to change" He ran into the spare room and was back out moments later all clean and dry.

"So Bell's where are you off to, tonight?" He asked with interest.. It wasn't very often that I went out, but today it was my friends 21st birthday.

"Its Angela's birthday, were going to some gig, I wasn't really around to get the details. I'l be ready to go in about half an hour so don't worry. The twins are having yoghurts so they should be fine for the moment. Take a seat Il be back in awhile" I rushed into my room. I pulled on the short lace black dress I owned and place a pink belt around my waist. I added my new black and pink shake skin heels. Now the important part. Hair and Make-up. I normally never made much of an effort but it was a friends birthday.. I ended up leaving my hair down with Waves in tack..

I applied my make up flawlessly and even thought I knew I wouldn't try anything with anybody tonight. It still felt nice to be all dressed up. I walked back into the sitting room to have Jacob turn and look at me. His mouth momentarily opening but he closed it as soon as he realised.

"Wow" was all he said.

"Be quiet, you'll make me blush"

"Edward, Carlie" I called and both came rushing into the living room..

"Mommy You look pretty" Edward Jnr stated.

"Thank you honey, Now sweetheart's Mommy's going out, do you promise to be good for unkie Jake?"

"Promise, Love you mommy" Both cooed at me. I bent down so I could give each one a peck on the cheek.

"Love you too" I made my way to the door. Giving one last loving look at my twins.

"Enjoy yourself Bella" Jacob called from the couch his eyes still on the t.v

I closed the door behind me and made my way down the stairs that led to my apartment.

I was meeting Angela and the Pavillion at half eight. I had a Half hour to get there. I was so glad it was only two blocks away not that I was there often..

I was waiting on the corner. Two doors down from the Pavillion, when I heard a group of girls talking.

"I can't believe Edward Cullen is playing here tonight"

"Me neither, I would have thought he considered himself bigger than that"

"Me too" Some other girl agreed.

Wait did I here right? Edward Cullen? As in my Edward Cullen? What if he recognised me?

"Bella" Angela called.

Well, I clearly didn't have time to worry about that now. I plastered a smile on my face all the while wondering whether I would survive this night.

_Well that was the first chapter of Same Girl New life.. So let me know what you think!!_

_Jenxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	2. Reunited

**hey guys, I am so sorry i didnt get this up last night but i ended up staying in town later than I had ignitially intended but if you saw the guy I was with you would all forgive me!! Anyway I think this chapter is kinda cute in a weird way!! OMIGOD I forgot to mention I am so happy the first chapter of SameGirlNewLife got sixteen reviews. I was estatic.. Thanks to all who reviewed and please do so with this chapter too... here goes,****so enjoy..**

It wasn't until we where in the queue did I fully register that I was going to see Edward again after five years apart. I mean, he'd hardly notice me, let alone in a crowd of over five hundred women.

"Bella are you alright?" Angela asked as soon as we were in the doors.

"I'm fine just missing my babies." I lied and successfully.

It wasn't long before I found myself at the bar. I wasn't a heavy drinker but I knew I needed this. I took the double vodka and made my way back to the girls table at the front. I was really surprised at where they had situated themselves but I knew it was all in an attempt to get closer to Edward.

I didn't notice the time passing, all that registered was the sudden amount of screaming I could hear in my ears.

"Ladies and those few gentlemen let me introduce to you Mr. Edward Cullen!" I didn't even bother getting up from my seat, it was better to stay hidden. I didn't even want to risk the chance of him seeing me.

I had changed, I knew that, but Edward knew me better than anybody else; or let me rephrase that, he had. However when he walked onto the stage, I found I couldn't drag my eyes away from him. He was wearing black pants and a white shirt that fit him snugly and showed his perfect physique through the thin material. I felt like I was going to cry. Why did he have to come here?

E.P.O.V

I loved New York, I spent a lot of my time playing gigs in the smaller clubs around town. I mean sure I was worldwide but I still wanted to fit in and come across as normal. I knew that would never happen now that everyone knew my face but still I couldn't help but dream..

"Ladies and those few gentlemen let me introduce to you Mr. Edward Cullen" Ah that was my cue. I could hear the screams erupt as I made my way across the stage. I looked out into the crowd and saw the mass of girls that managed to get tickets to my more exclusive gigs.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a brunette sitting in the corner fiddling with her hair. Her eyes on me but I don't think she was aware I was looking directly at her. She looked away after a few moments returning to her drink. I'd keep an eye on her.

"Hi, how are you all doing here tonight?" I roared into the mike and I got answered by screams. "Well the first song Im going to play tonight is fix you and Im sure you all know the lyrics so sing along" I looked at the brunette as I let the words leave my mouth.

Half way through the song I noticed her eyes had filled with tears and she bowed her head and took another sip of her drink. When the set was through, I did something I hadn't done after that night at my third concert; I left the stage and made my way over to the brunette who had been ever so subtly eyeing me up when she thought I wasn't looking.

I could feel all the other girls eyes on me as I made my way over. It wasn't long till I reached her table, her back was to me and she made no move to turn around. Was she seriously avoiding me? As if that were possible. She didn't even know me.

"Hey ladies?" I said in general to the group of girls surrounding her table.

"Hey" They all replied except the one voice I was really interested in hearing.

"Mind if I join you?" I saw the brunette shake her head in pleading with the girl I was directly my question at.

"Sure" she said ignoring her friend. "Im Angela, you can get acquainted with the rest of the girls yourself I'm sure"

She smiled and made her way over to a blonde haired man.. I looked at the brunette to find her staring at the table completely ignoring my probing gaze.

"Hi." I spoke directly at her awaiting her response that never came. I tried again a few moments later. She replied this time.

"Hi, Edward" the way my name rolled of her tongue, I'd recognise that voice anywhere.

"Bella?" She looked up to meet my accusing stare and yet she said nothing. She just let the tears she'd been hiding show. The rage I had towards her suddenly faded as I longed to comfort her. I needed to know everything that happened to her in the last five years and the baby. I needed to hear about the baby.

"Are you ok?" I asked suddenly.

"Yes, Im fine, I'd really best be getting home to the twins" she replied and covered her mouth as she let it slip.

"Twins" I asked knowing that's what I had heard.

"Yes a boy and a girl," she still wouldn't keep eye contact with me, I knew how much this was hurting her.

"Can I see them?" I asked pleading with her. I needed to see them, it was five years since she left which meant they would be four. Toddlers, I wondered how she was coping yet I didn't ask, waiting for her to decide whether or not I could see them.

"Sure, you are after all there father, just let me put my coat on" She shrugged into a black jacket that barely reached her knees and didn't bother to button it up. That dress was so short, she had never worn anything like this around me. It was black lace and reached mid thigh. I could already tell I was going to be having trouble keeping my lower anatomy in check.

"Come on." She made her way through the crowded club and out the door totally oblivious to the fact that I had women flinging themselves at me as I walked towards the exit. It was a good ten minutes after I saw her leave that I was outside the door.

"Jeez, Edward, could you have gotten anymore lipstick on you" She smiled.

"Eh I hadn't realised, so where do you want the limo to drop us?"

"Limo?, Eh, you take that and 'Ill walk the ten minutes that it takes to get to my apartment"

"You have an apartment in central New York?" I asked momentarily stunned.

"Well yes, now hurry up and shuffle I'm getting cold," She pouted, although I could tell that she was trying to keep conversation light.

"Well maybe if your dress wasn't so short,"

"Excuse me?!" She glared at me

"Nothing."

"Thought so." I followed her and she lead me up the stairs to her apartment

"Hey Jake." Who or what was a Jake?

"Hey Bell's, I guess Il be heading home." He pulled his arms over his head and yawned.

"You can stay if you want?"

"Eh no, I'd rather not hear you and your guy friend" Her face flushed scarlet and she glared at this guy Jake.

"Jacob, this is Edward Cullen" she gestured towards me

"And Edward this is Jacob Black" She gestured towards that guy, I now vaguely remembered I had seen him before that one time in the Airport, from the looks of it he knew who I was.

"Bella, you bagged Edward Cullen and you told me you weren't hot, well obviously this dude thinks you are!" He smiled and she flushed scarlet again. This time however I couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or shame.

"Okay, well you better get going so Jake. Thanks for minding the twins." She leant forward and hugged him before kissing his cheek. I was furious, who was he? What was he doing minding my children?

"Bella is it really wise for you to let that guy mind our twins?" I asked

"Our? Edward they're my twins, yes you're their father but you never did anything to find them to find me, why all of a sudden would they be OUR twins?!" She yelled.

"Bella, I've been looking for you for the last five years! I've been through hell and back, you don't know anything about me."

"Edward that's funny cause had your family been smart enough you could have found me in an instant!" she yelled.

"Oh and how is that?" I asked, sarcasm evident in my tone.

"I'm in New york, your favourite place in the country, I live two blocks away from your favourite club, I went somewhere that I would constantly be reminded of what I did to you and what I was missing out on" She sobbed and then she looked up had she heard something I hadn't but then I heard it too. Crying.

"Look what you did now" She ranted. She walked down the hall and I simply decided to follow. She opened the door to her left and switched on the light to reveal the most beautiful children I had ever seen, even if they were crying.

"Edward, Carlie don't worry mommy's here" She cooed at them. But all that registered was that she had named her son Edward after me. I was shocked I couldn't understand why she would do such a thing. And Carlie what a pretty name, after a few moments it suddenly dawn on me where she had gotten that name from Carlisle and Charlie equals Carlie. I couldn't take my eyes off of them they were so beautiful.

"Edward" Bella called and I found my eyes looking at her. It was then that I saw it, on the wall right behind her was a huge collage of pictures of me and Bella together. "Can you get Carlie please?"

"Eh sure," I said unsure of myself, I didn't know much about kids, infact I knew nothing at all about kids. I walked over to the bed and to the crying girl in front of me.

"Hi" I smiled and she hide her face with her hands

"Bella she doesn't like me"

"Edward its fine she's playing, now pick her up and follow me" I picked her up and the girl started laughing.

"Who are you?" She asked after a moment, however I didn't get a chance to reply.

"That's Edward sweetie, we'll talk more about him in the morning." Bella turned to look at her and then back to the child in her arms. Who was already falling back asleep. I could see that Carlie was beginning to dose off as well. It wasn't long until we were placing them back in there beds and making our way back to the front room.

"Bella, there beautiful"

"They should be, they have half your DNA, all Cullen's tend to look exceptional." She smiled.

"What are you going to tell them about me?"

"The truth, or would you prefer they didn't know?" She looked away and I could tell the smile had gone from her face.

"No, its ok. Just let me make a few calls"

"Calls?" she inquired

"Yes to the agency and to my family" what she did next scared the life out of me, she started bawling crying. I had my arms wrapped around her in seconds

"Bella calm down"

"Don't" Sob "Call" sob "your family" sob. I was shocked, why didn't she want me to call my family. They had been searching for her over the last five years. Why didn't she want them to know I had found her? It took her a few minutes to recollect herself and she apologized for her sudden outburst?

"Bella, why don't you want me to call my family?"

"Because they all probably hate me now, I mean I took off and all I left was a letter, I more than likely broke your heart, and hurt your family" The tears were back in her eyes. Yes she had broke my heart but It could be mended if she would let me love her again and vice-versa.

**well what did you think of the re-union??**

**jenxxxxx**


	3. thats your daddy

**_hey guys I know its been like a month but my computer got some gay virus that took forever to get rid of it.. I was like a bitch.. so yeah its still being queer and the ending of this chapter had to be like this cause i dont want to change POVs in the middle of chapters although i have already done that, Im not going to do it anymore cause it confuses me. Il try to update again by saturday morning.. Umm i must apologize to jazz as I never sent this to her first so I apologise and Il try to sent the next chapter to you first... ENJOY and review please..._**

I woke up to the most painful Hangover ever, I could barely stand the sound of the sheets moving as I rose from the bed. I really shouldn't have downed that many double vodkas. That was a very bad idea. The thumbing in my head started to drum louder as I made my way out the bedroom door and to the bathroom where I stored on the medicines.. It wasn't long until I heard the sound of the shower going.

Omigod who was in my shower? I have no recollection of this. Was he good looking? Did I sleep with him? Oh I hoped not. Why couldn't I remember? Stupid Vodka. I didn't waste time, I had to check on my babies and make sure they all were right. How could I be so stupid something could have happened to them.

I walked into there room and thankfully there were both asleep. Now to find out who the person in my shower was. I walked out to the living room and sat on the couch preparing myself and hoping that whoever it was, They were a man and that they weren't ugly.

"Bella" A voice called out and I knew that voice automatically. Edward Cullen was in my flat. Why couldn't I have any recollection of last night. I didn't respond as my mind stepped into overdrive trying to figure out anything that happened last night but my efforts were futile.. I just kept coming up empty..

It wasn't until I felt a hand on my shoulder did I really understand the situation. Edward was in my house, after five years apart and even though we had been away from each other my body till tingled under his touch.

"Bella, are you alright?" worry evident in his voice.

"Edward, sit please" I pointed to the couch opposite me. If I couldn't remember what happened then he's just have to tell me. I swore there and then Id never drink again. It wasn't long until I felt his eyes penetrating into me.

"Edward what happened last night? I didn't sleep with you did I?" I asked trying to keep my voice even but it wavered near the end of my statement.

"Well I invited myself back here last night at the end of my show to see our children for the first time and you simply obliged. And to answer the final part of your question, No we didn't sleep together" God that was a relieve, I mean it would have been awful had I not been able to remember like that hadn't happened me before when I was drunk. Never drinking again, I repeated over and over in my head..

"Ok" I sighed and a look of anger crossed over his face but was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. I didn't have anything to say so I simply waited for him to say something but he didn't. Gosh this was awkward.

"Mammy" Carlie screamed from her room.

"Coming" I made my way to the twins room, knowing Edward was hot on my heels.

"Carlie honey are you alright?" I asked in a reassuring tone while Edward looked on in awh.

"Mommy, there was a strange man in here last night and he picked me up.. I was afraid of him, he looked like me" She pointed at herself with her forefinger..

"Carlie, That was Edward your daddy" I picked her up holding her close and looking at Edward as he went to pick up Edward Jnr.


	4. why'd you do it?

**hey guys.. i know its been a long time but iv been really busy with college and eh other stuff.. hope this turns out alrite.. next chapter shud be up soon.. Jenn**

"Edward can you place Edward Jnr down beside Carlie please?" he put him down and came and sat beside me.

"Babies I have something to tell you" they looked between myself and Edward trying to identify what was coming.

"Guys this is your daddy, Edward Cullen" I pointed to Edward, he tried to cut in but I refused to let him speak.

"When Edward and I were younger, we dated and when we were dating I got pregnant and then you guys came along" I said them cleverly leaving out everything that happened between Edward and I.

"Why wasn't daddy here all the time?" Carlie interjected always the smart one

"He wasn't here because I never told him you existed" I whispered not sure if they could here me.

"Why?"

"I'll explain it to you later okay?" I smiled while trying to hide my tears.

"Excuse me for a minute" I left Edward there with Carlie and Edward jnr i knew he wouldn't hurt them afterall they were his kids too.

I hadn't realised how long I was missing until I walked back into the sitting room to see Edward chasing my kids around the furniture.

"Edward" I called and two heads snapped in my direction.

"We need to talk" I looked at Edward and Edward jnr..

"Not you baby, Il put on Spongebob"

"YAY"

"Mommy" Carlie whispered

"Yes darling"

"I thought you said we could only watch Spongebob today when we cleaned our room?" She asked

"Well this is a special occasion your daddies here" I smiled and she went and sat beside her brother on the couch.

I walked out of the room and Edward followed right behind me.

"Tea or Coffee?"

"Tea please you remember the way I like it"

"Ya with a shot of Vodka" I laughed

"Damn straight"

I went to the liquer cabinet and pulled out the baileys, if he was going to drink then so was I. I made him his vodka tea and myself and Irish coffee and sat down at the table.

" So Edward when do you leave?" It was my first and most important question.

"Im actually here for two months recording a new song" He smiled. Fuck I didn't want the kids to get attached and then have him leave. I knew I wasn't being fair.

"Oh"

"Bella, can I ask you something?" I nodded not really feeling up to talking anymore.

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you leave?"


End file.
